


Think of all the Luck You Got

by murphyslogic



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphyslogic/pseuds/murphyslogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au fics based off of a post by tumblr user: shittyaus</p><p>OTP: GALLAVICH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of all the Luck You Got

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP:  
> -pulling pranks on one another and  
> then kissing each other's bruises  
> and pain away and embarrassing  
> dinosaur band aids.
> 
> {Where Ian and Mickey have an air soft gun battle in the empty Gallagher house at 3 o'clock in the morning}
> 
> THIRD PERSON POV

"Oh Gallagher!" Mickey yelled in a sing-song voice from the bottom of the stairs that lead into the Gallagher living room. 

He was crouched behind a make-shift fort, made of pillows and blankets. He had a shit eating grin and his hands propped on on of the pile of pillows. In them held an air soft gun, cocked and loaded. His heart speed up as he heard the bedroom door open and close and his boyfriends bare feet pad against the hard wood floors. He couldnt contain the adrenaline inside.  

Ian and Mickey had used their charm, and money but mostly charm, to convince the Gallagher crew to go out the night before. At first they made out for a couple of hours on the couch, watching old mafia movies. Then of course that turned into them running up the stairs to Ian's room, where they banged for another hour. By that time it was around ten and they were still wired but didn't know how much fucking they could do. So they rested on rolling a few and drinking a 6 pack of beers. They did that until the beer was gone and at least four blunts had been smoked through, putting them both on the line of tipsy and wasted, and so Ian made the great suggestion to start an air soft gun battle. Mickey, loving anything violent, eagerly jumped onto the idea. And now its 3 am and the house has been converted into a mock war zone, Ian had set it up to the best of his memory of the ROTC training area and the base camp for the Army. 

Just as the creaking stopped, Mickey pulled the gun out from behind him and aimed right where he predicted the redheads chest would be. But to his surprise, instead of pale soft skin he got a mattress being flung full speed down at him. Mickey stood up but was to slow and didn't move out of the way until the twin sized mattress was colliding with his body and throwing his back against the wall. The bat on the hinges fell off and tumbled down the other half of the stairs and a picture frame made a loud crack behind the smaller mans head. Ian's hearty laughter traveled through the house as Mickey lied under the mattress. The laughter cut off after a minute went by and Ian hadn't seen the mattress move in the slightest. His jaw clenched and he bounded down the stairs, gripping his own gun and skipping steps along the way. 

"Mick? Hey Mick." Ian wearily asked, afraid he might have really hurt the other man. 

He stopped right in front of the foot of the mattress and called Mickeys name out again. When he got no answer his mind went into panic and his heart started racing. 

 _Shit. Shit! I fucking killed him, oh fuck hes dead. Oh shit, oh fuck. Please Mick._ Ian's thoughts swirled in his head as he grabbed his bed and basically threw it to the other side of the living room. Underneath was a bloody faced, but smiling from ear to fucking ear, Mickey. 

"Hey bitch." Is all the warning Ian gets before he feels tiny sharp stings hit his thigh then his exposed chest and stomach. Mickey had his air soft gun and was firing pellet after pellet into his boyfriend like a mad man. 

"SHIT! FUCK! SHIT STO- OW FUCKING MICKEY!" Ian shouted through burst of laughter trying to shoot back at him. 

Mickey jumped up onto his feet and quickly grabbed the red head before he knew what was happening. His arms snaked around the younger boys, thin waist causing Ian to give a small yelp from the rough contact to his bruised skin and dropped his gun. With Ian now in a Milkovich death grip, which is basically impossible to get out of, Mickey manages to lift the pale boy and place him over his shoulders. Ian laughed as he slapped at his boyfriends back trying to get down. 

"Oh no, you ain't gettin down just yet Gallagher." Mick said with a mocking tone and a pat to the boys butt, that was placed directly next to his face. 

Ian went limp on Mickeys shoulder trying to cause extra weight to be applied, but he knew this wouldn't phase the stocky male at all. He spends his free time either punching people or lifting weights, and the way he is effortlessly carrying Ian proves that its paid off. 

 With a sigh of defeat Ian says "Okay mick i give up, you win." 

Mickey laughed and keeps walking down the hallway, floor moaning and creaking under his heavy foot steps. 

"Mick," Ian says again this time slapping the older boys ass, "I said I give up put me down!"

"Oh you wanna be put down?" Mickey says in a mockful tone as he walks through the barrier into the room that Lip usually stays in when he is home. 

"Why are you coming into the spare room?" Ian questions, clearly growing annoyed that his boyfriend wont let him down. 

"Because some dumb ass threw your mattress down the stairs, and I don't feel like going to get it." 

Soon he feels Micks grip loosen on his legs and his hands grabbing at his waist instead, pulling him off his shoulder, and throwing him onto the soft bed. Ian makes a soft 'oof' sound as his body connects with the mattress. 

"Here we go, now you are down." Mickey says sarcastically as he crawls onto the bed and over to his red headed boyfriend not bothering to turn any lights on. 

Ian laughs and shoves him away. They both sit there laughing for a bit and catching their breath from all the running around. Suddenly he feels soft hands grazing his arm. He looks over to see Mickey wincing slightly as his fingers make their way over each pellet sized whelp.

"Damn...I got you pretty damn good."

Seeing that the older boy is feeling guilty for the marks, he shrugs and smiles at him. "It doesn't hurt." Ian lied, his body tensing as Mickeys hands moved to his chest to examine the swollen marks. 

"Yes it does, I see you gripping the sheets every time I even hover near one of these fucking marks. Besides...even if it didn't hurt, i still caused all these marks." 

Ian wanted to say something clever like,  _you've left marks on me before and you didn't seem to mind those,_ to try and change the mood, but he see it pained mickey to see the ginger in any  _real_ pain caused by him. So instead he scooted closer to his boyfriends shadowy figure and grabbed his wondering hands.

"Then fix them.." Ian whispered, touching Mickeys mouth with his fingers. 

The other boy seems to grasp the idea and slowly leans in towards Ian's chest. He barely brushes his lips over the boys pale skin, trying not to be to rough. Then, ever so gently he begins kissing each small bruised or blistered area. Ian gasps at the intense feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. His heart is hammering against his rib cage as mickeys lips ghost over his collar bone. He is extremely sensitive there when it comes to Mickeys mouth. But instead of the usual stinging, sucking sensation, he is greeted by a tongue. A warm, soft wet tongue that makes long stripes across Ian's throat. A small moan escapes the red heads mouth, causing mickey smirk. Ian's hands fly up to grab his boyfriend behind the neck and pull him up for a kiss, but as soon as he touches right below the hairline he feels a wet spot with dried flakes around it.

Pulling away from the older boy, he reaches over and pull the string on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room. "Mick? Whats wrong with your neck?" 

"Huh?" Mickey questioned, still in a daze from where their little kissing session was heading. He grabs the back of his neck and rubs his fingers where Ian was touching. "Oh yeah, that's just from when i fell against the wall earlier." He gives a little wave of his hands, as to signal he was fine and then leans back in to finish what he started. 

"No." Ian says pushing him away again.

"No what?"

"No, I want to check that out before we do anything else. I mean Christ its still bleeding." the taller boy exclaims as he stands up from the bed and makes his way out of the room.

"Where the hell ya goin?!" 

There was no answer just the sound of things being moved around in the bathroom. Mickey sat there staring at the doorway and listening the the rummaging. Finally, Ian returned holding a handful of stuff. He threw it onto the bed next to Mickey and sat down behind him to where the older boys back was facing him. 

"Ian as much as I love role paying Im not in the mood for Dr. Gallagher, ghetto MD." Mickey says with a sarcastic tone as he starts turning around.

But Ian's large hands stop him from turning and he gives his boyfriend a look that says 'You better turn around or you aren't getting any for the rest of the night." With a sigh, Mickey turns back around and slumps his shoulders. Ian smiles, satisfied that he won and takes a rag that he pours some peroxide on and dabs at the wound. Little bubbles form on and around the slit under Mickeys hairline. Once the fizzing stops Ian gently wipes away the excess liquid and kisses the clean spot. Mickey shutters at the contact and reaches around to squeeze the freckled boys thigh that was resting against his hips. 

"Okay we all done now nurse?"

"Not quite." is all Ian gives as an answer. 

Behind Mickey there is the sound of a box opening and a paper ripping. Then something that felt like tape with cotton in the center was being placed on Mickeys cut. 

"A band-aid? Is that Necessary man?" Mickey asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Very" Ian says handing the band-aid box to his boyfriend.

Its a small white box, the usual for a band-aid container, the only thing is there are little cartoon dinosaurs all over it. Mickeys eyes widen as he opens the box and rips open the band-aid. Sure enough covering every inch of the damn thing was different types of small cartoon dinos. 

"Gallagher, you sorry ass. Im not wearing this shit." He states grabbing at his neck trying to locate the horrid thing. 

Ian is too busy laughing to respond until Mickey begins ripping away the dinosaur covered adhesive, to which Ian springs up and grabs the boys arm. 

"No! Mick please please keep it. I swear its the only band-aids we have and that cut needs to be covered okay. I don't want you getting an infection!"

Mickey stares at Ian and opens his mouth to protest but sees the seriousness in his boyfriends eyes and moves his hand away from the band-aid. Ian smooths the bandage out and then wrapped his arms around the other boys toned waist. He spreads small kisses along Mickeys shoulders and then nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck.

"Im sleepy." Ian whispers into Mickeys neck.

With that Mickey pats his tired boyfriends leg, to signal that he feels the same way, and allows Ian to pull his body down to the mattress. Mickey reaches his arm out and pulls the chain to the lamp. The two boys hearts seem to sync up automatically and their breaths become long and deep. Moon light shines over them through the window, and Mickey smiles as he feels Ian's body relax against him.

Everything is good. Everything is perfect. 


End file.
